


Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I want

by twob1rds



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix Being a Dick, Fluff, Love/Hate, M/M, One Shot, Short, angry, hate snog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:16:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4541187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twob1rds/pseuds/twob1rds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix was used to getting what he wanted, be it handed to him or won by his own hands, but the fact those idiotic sim troopers and company were getting increasingly annoying was really starting to push him over the edge. Honestly, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, and Halgrove breathing down his throat wasn't exactly helping matters. Not to mention the fact that Locus seemed to be stricken by their newest addition, shark fucking McGee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please, Please, Please Let Me Get What I want

**Author's Note:**

> The xbox and the trash can are proof that the moral of this story, kids, is that they hate each other because they love each other.

Felix was used to getting what he wanted, be it handed to him or won by his own hands, but the fact those idiotic sim troopers and company were getting increasingly annoying was really starting to push him over the edge. Honestly, he didn't know what he was supposed to do, and Halgrove breathing down his throat wasn't exactly helping matters. Not to mention the fact that Locus seemed to be stricken by their newest addition, shark fucking mcgee. 

As a result, he was pacing in his room, his helmet thrown to the corner after a fit of annoyance and impatience, a hand constantly running through his thick streak of messy brown hair, a constant scowl spreading across his features as he muttered to himself. "This is bullshit, absolute, pure, fresh squeezed bullshit," he would hiss, over and over, the sound of his armor shifting each time he took a step creating a beat that accented the fast paced ramble that was pouring from his mouth. "This was supposed to be easy, right? Just a couple of fucking idiotic armies blasting themselves to death, killing each other while we reap the benefits, and now it seems we've got freelancers up our asses, along with a revenge-crazed shark and that cocky dick of a counsellor. Not to mention that Hargrove is being a total prick, like, all the fucking time-" 

Locus could hear Felix talking from the other side of the wall, and he would have been lying if he didn't say he pressed an ear to the flimsy divide between their spaces, curious as to what his partner was ranting about this time. It seemed to be the same things he was always ranting about, although the new tidbits about their new acquaintances was quite entertaining, and the constant profanity spewing from Felix's mouth made him let out a mixture of a chuckle and a sigh. 

Things had been so tense, or at least, tenser than usual, and with the addition of Sharkface and Aiden, it had just gotten worse. Actually, it was starting to worry the merc a little bit, and he wondered how long it would take for Felix to totally unravel, to finally burst at the seams and lose his self-imposed cool. Of course it would fall to Locus' shoulders to pick up the pieces, not that he would do so voluntarily. Felix got under his skin in ways no others have managed, and he wouldn't willingly help his obnoxious, arrogant partner unless he absolutely had to. 

The only reason, of course, was purely based on their agreement to work together, and Felix couldn't quite do that properly if he was off on a crazed murderous rampage. It had nothing to do with the fact that Felix was the only one he had left, or that he had any semblance of emotional connection to him at all. The thought in itself was ridiculous, actually, and the dark skinned man scowled, pushing himself away from the wall and letting the now slowing ramblings of Felix fade into muffled nothings. 

His helmet was resting neatly at the foot of his bed, the rest of his armor piled up against the wall, organised in order of what he put on first. Unlike Felix, Locus didn't enjoy wearing his armor when he didn't have to, especially when he was planning to give sleep a pathetically unsuccessful try, although at this point it was doubtful that he would be able to get any with his partner still making an angry racket. 

The man sighed, sitting down on the bed before flopping over, resting his mess of hair all over the cold and unweilding pillow. He could hear Felix’s heavy footsteps on the other side of the wall, and Locus turned on his side, staring at the only thing that separated the two. Part of him wanted to eavesdrop again, but he figured he had already done that enough, so instead he tried to force himself to fall asleep to the steady beat of the other’s footsteps. 

Felix was far from being able to fall asleep, instead his mind running a million miles a minute as he paced the room. Actually, it was a miracle he hadn’t run a rut into the floor with how much he had paced that day, although he did stop for a couple minutes to finally strip off his armor, throwing it aside in his anger and leaving it in a pile with his helmet. He didn’t even bother taking off the tight, black undersuit that was supposed to make the armor more comfortable, instead resuming his pacing as soon as he was able. 

The muttering had stopped, and instead he was just left alone to his own thoughts, something he had been trying to refrain from in the past couple of days. Honestly, it was a sick dance between praising himself and blaming all others and generally chiding himself for not doing better, for not being faster or for monologuing too much, although he honestly couldn’t help it. He always loved to get in the last word. 

His destructive habit, however, didn’t seem to do him very many favors, and it very near well ruined their carefully executed plan. Well, that’s not true, it actually kind of blew their plan out of the fucking water, but Felix didn’t want to brood on that too much. Actually, he didn’t want to brood on it at all, but it seemed that his wishes weren’t exactly being followed through by the universe or whatever sick god decided they felt like controlling the paths of fate. 

Eventually, he stopped pacing, plopping down on his bed and leaning against the wall he shared with Locus, pulling his knees up to his chest and letting out an angry huff. He could hear a shift on the other side of the wall, and Felix had to resist the urge to rap against the thin divide between the pair, instead resigning to just pretend like the other didn’t exist. 

Locus was an asshole, always uptight, trying to lecture Felix about one thing or another, and the man wondered if he was ever going to learn how to loosen up. Especially lately, considering he had been as wound up as Felix, although he was much better at controlling himself. Still, Felix hated him, and he hated the fact that he needed him, that is to say, needed him to help complete the job. Of course he wouldn’t need him in any other emotional capacity, he wasn’t one of those sappy assholes, namely the group of sim troopers who had been making his life a living hell. 

At the thought of them, Felix let out a small shout, grabbing his pillow and throwing it across the room. He did not like the fact that he no longer had control over the situation, and that despite how much he planned and schemed and thought things out to a fucking T, nothing was going right for them. Actually, it wasn’t so much that he didn’t like it, it was that he fucking abhorred it, hated it, and held a deep seated, never-ending disdain for it. 

After all, Felix was used to getting what he wants. 

A small knock came from the other side of the wall, startling Felix from his angry musings, and he could hardly hear the low rumble of Locus’ voice. “Felix, please refrain from muttering so close to the wall, I’m trying to sleep.”

Muttering? He wasn’t muttering, or maybe he was, hell Felix didn’t know. He just knew that he was angry and wanted to punch somebody in the face, preferably Locus, if it could be helped. “Oh, make me,” Felix hissed back, refraining from punching the wall to shut his annoying, uptight partner the hell up. He heard a gruff grunt, and the shift of the much larger man’s body weight, but nothing else, and that made Felix smirk, at least glad that he could get him to stop trying to ruin his fun, like always. 

However, his smugness didn’t last for long, in fact, in only lasted for the short amount of time that it took for Locus to roll out of bed and storm over to Felix’s room, a scowl spread across his scarred face as he burst through the door, only having to take two or three steps before he was face to face with his worst enemy, and partner. “Do you really want to go there?” He muttered, only inches away from the annoying, smug look on Felix’s face. 

Felix’s smirk faded, and he stiffened, trying his best to look intimidating and definitely not the least bit turned on by the fact that Locus nearly had him pinned against a wall. That thought in itself was ridiculous, Locus was ridiculous, ha! What a joke that guy. There was definitely not anything attractive about that guy at all, except for the fact that Felix hated his guts. After all, hate was always the best way to start anything, at least in his mind. 

“Nope,” he answered smoothly, a predatory, lopsided grin spreading across his features trying to act calm and collected. Of course, that was before Locus really did pin Felix against the wall, roughly smashing their lips together and making the smaller man let out a small groan of protest, not really resisting much as he enthusiastically returned the gesture. He bit every opportunity he could, his hands tightly knotting through Locus’ long hair and pulling him closer juust before every breath they managed to take. 

“I fucking hate you,” Felix hissed between breaths, making Locus just roll his eyes and shoot back a quick rebuttal. 

“I’m only doing what you wanted.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can imagine that they have hate sex after it's over if you'd like, I'm at least 110% they did, so. I just can't write smut to save my life oops.


End file.
